La vuelta al mundo en Smash
by NintenNessLucas
Summary: ESTE FIC ESTÁ CRONOLÓGICAMENTE SITUADO 1 MES DESPUÉS DE COMPETENCIA SMASH... Los smashers estaban taaaan relajados... pero... "¿Qué les parece si damos la vuelta al mundo?" fue lo último que escucharon de mi antes de partir en aventura. IkeZelda
1. Buena Noticia

_La vuelta al mundo en ¡Smash!_

_Capítulo 1: Buena noticia._

-¡No, no, y no! ¿Qué hago ahora?- se preguntó Master Hand entre palabras.

En ese momento yo entré:

-Hola, jefe... Eh... voy a hacerle una pregunta sincera, ¿por qué su oficina parece planta recicladota?- le pregunté recogiendo uno de los miles de papeles regados por la oficina.

-Tenía que enseñarles algo a los smashers este día, ¡pero no encuentro el papel!- dijo desesperado Master Hand.

-Bueno... le tendré que ayudar.-

* * *

><p>En la sala de la mansión, todos estaban o comiendo o viendo la tele, a excepción de Lucas, Ness, Bowser y King Dedede, pues habían tenido una batalla de todos contra todos en la que el resultado quedó así:<p>

Lucas: KOS: 13. TKOS: 10 4° lugar

Ness: KOS: 16 TKOS: 7 1° lugar

Bowser: KOS: 20 TKOS: 14 2° lugar

King Dedede: KOS: 10 TKOS: 4 2° lugar

-¡Roy, no te acabes las palomitas, ya rellenamos 5 veces y de esas 5 te comiste 2!- le gritó Marth a Roy mientras se llenaba el puño de palomitas.

-Para tu información... ¡Son las que R.O.B hizo! Así que... ¡No importa si me las como o no!- gritó Roy.

-¡Pues yo no he comido ni una!- replicó el príncipe

-¡PORQUE ESTÁS EMBOBADO MIRANDO A ZELDA!- gritó el pelirrojo. Marth, tras esto, se puso más rojo que un MaximTomato, y se lanzó sobre Roy.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS ESO, HIJO DE...!- gritó Marth. Por suerte Ike le tapó la boca y Peach y Samus les taparon los oídos a los menores.

-Vaya... eso estuvo cerca...- dijo Roy con Marth gritándole.

* * *

><p>-Vaya... ¿otra vez?- se preguntó Zelda.<p>

-Sí... creo que nunca entenderá...- dijo Link al lado de ella.

-Ya volví... ¿Qué decían?- dijo Ike quien ya le había puesto un calmante a Marth.

-Bueno... los dejo solos. Adiós.- dijo Link y se fué.

Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron sonrojados, pues Link había adivinado que quería que estuvieran solos. Bueno, ya llevaban 3 meses siendo pareja y toda la Mansión se había enterado.

-Perdón Zelda, ¿qué estabas diciendo?- preguntó el mercenario.

-No… nada. Mejor aprovechemos el caos para que no nos molesten.- dijo la princesa y después de eso el mercenario le dio un beso.

* * *

><p>-¡Espere Master Hand! ¡Ya casi la tengo!- grité alzando el brazo.<p>

-Pues apresúrate, ¡pesas mucho!- gritó Master Hand sosteniéndome.

El anuncio estaba sobre el estante de libros más grande y Master Hand y yo estábamos uno encima del otro para agarrarlo.

-¡Lo tengo!- dije sosteniendo el papel pero en ese momento Master Hand y yo caímos al suelo.- Creo…. Que yo les avisaré a los smashers.-

"_5 minutos después"_

-¡Atención, smashers! ¡Tengo un anuncio para ustedes!- grité yo causando la atención de todos.-¡Daremos…. LA VUELTA AL MUNDO!-

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?- gritaron todos.

_Continuará…._


	2. ¡Despeguemos!

_La vuelta al mundo en ¡Smash!_

_Capítulo 2: ¡Despeguemos!_

-Así es, como oyeron. Ya que Master Hand no tenía que darles de vacaciones, sólo nos quedaban 50 opciones, de las cuales elegimos dar la vuelta al mundo. Y… adivinen quien es el guía del viaje….- dije mirándolos fijamente, causando que se miraran nerviosos.

-Eh… jejeje. ¿Y... quién va a ser?- preguntó nervioso Ness.

-Pues… ¡yooo!- dije señalándome.

-¡Eso es algo...!- dijeron todos siendo interrumpidos.

-¡ESCUCHEN!- grité yo causando un mini temblor en la Mansión.- ¡O lo hago yo… o lo hace él!- dije señalando a...

-¡Oigan todos! ¡Al fin puedo caminar con sancos y beber leche al mismo tiempo!- dijo Crazy Hand subido en unos sancos y con un biberón en la boca.

-Este… jejeje. Entonces será un graaan honor tenerte como guía.- dijeron todos poniendo mucha énfasis en todas las palabras.

-Bueno, mejor vayan empacando que esto se va a poner bueno.- dije yo saliendo, pero casi al salir, me di la vuelta.- ¡Oops! Casi lo olvido. Aqua y Sugar5Star irán también. Los veo mañana a las 4 de la mañana. ¡Y si alguno de ustedes no está aquí a esa hora, YO IRÉ A LEVANTARLO A LA FUERZA! ¿Entendido?- dije yo dejando a los smashers perplejos, y Lucas se desmayó.

Al día siguiente, todos los smashers, incluido Snake, estaban taaan adormilados, que hasta Mario se estaba llevando a Luigi a rastras.

-¡Muy bien! Parece que todos si vinieron...- les dije con un tono "feliz", y volteé a ver a Luigi y a Lucas (quién tenía hasta la almohada pegada a la cabeza).-… y… ¡HAY OTROS QUE NO! ¡DESPIERTEN PEREZOSOS!- grité causando otro temblor y un gran susto a los antes mencionados, después Lucas se desmayó (vaya dejavu).

Mientras Ness y yo intentábamos despertar a Lucas hasta con electricidad, en el rincón no estaban tan silenciosos que dijéramos:

-"_Estoy nervioso, no veo a Aqua desde hace un mes. Espero que no esté enojada conmigo y… termine conmigo…"_- pensó Sonic causándole un grito de terror que hizo temblar la mansión igual que yo. Después de eso todos miraron extrañados a Sonic.- Eh…. Jejeje. Eh… n-no pasó n-nada, continúen.-

-Amigo, estás nervioso por Aqua, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Snake a Sonic.

-Bueno… lo admito, sí. Espero que no esté enojada conmigo.- le dijo Sonic con la cabeza baja.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo sigue en perfectas condiciones.- le dijo tartando de calmarlo.

-Bien, denle la bienvenida a Aqua y a Sugar5Star.- dije abriendo la puerta, y de ahí salieron ellas.- Mejor vamos ya al avión.-

-¡Vaya! La Mansión Smash. Esto me trae taaaantos recuerdos.- dijo Sugar5Star recordando viejos (aunque no tan buenos) tiempos.

Ya en el avión, todos estaban en sus asientos:

-Me pregunto a dónde iremos primero.- dijo Link.

-¡ATENCIÓN SMASHERS!- grité por el altavoz haciendo temblar el avión.- Abróchense sus cinturones pues vamos con rumbo a… ¡RUSIA!- y eso fue lo último que dije antes de pulsar el acelerador y despegar.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…..<em>

¡La actualización ya llegó! Al final de cada capítulo anunciaré a donde es el siguiente destino. Así que los smashers tendrán que prepararse para el frío infernal de Rusia y… también Aquazulrock y Sugar5Star. No se pierdan: La vuelta al mundo en ¡Smash!: Smashers congelados; Rusia.


End file.
